Панцушоты
Панцушот Куроко.jpg|Панцушот Куроко Каменаги. Панцушот Кокоро.jpg|Панцушот Кокоро Момоиро. Панцушот Ханы.jpg|Панцушот Ханы Дайдайямы. Панцушот Доры.jpg|Панцушот Доры Тамамото. Панцушот Мидори.jpg|Панцушот Мидори Гурин. Панцушот Аканэ.JPG|Панцушот Аканэ Ториясу. Панцушот Широми.JPG|Панцушот Широми Тораиоши. Панцушот Хоруды.jpg|Панцушот Хоруды Пурезу. Панцушот Аои.jpg|Панцушот Аои Рюгоку. Панцушот Беши.jpg|Панцушот Беши Такамине. Панцушот Миюджи.jpg|Панцушот Миюджи Шан. Панцушот Гиты.jpg|Панцушот Гиты Ямахато. Панцушот Хошико.jpg|Панцушот Хошико Мизудори. Панцушот Кашико.jpg|Панцушот Кашико Мурасаки. Панцушот Немезиды.png|Панцушот Немезиды. Панцушот Кибы.png|Панцушот Кибы Каваито. Панцушот Мусуме.png|Панцушот Мусуме Роншаку. Панцу Осаны.png|Панцушот Осаны Наджими. Панцушоты (англ. Panty shots) — фотографии панцу (трусиков) других учениц. Их требует Инфо-чан за свои услуги. Геймплей Чтобы сделать панцушот, Аяно должна лечь на пол и направить камеру на панцу другой ученицы. Если панцушот сделан неправильно, иконка панцушота будет зачёркнута, а Инфо-чан скажет сделать фото получше. Чтобы Аяно прислала панцушот Инфо-чан, нажмите кнопку F'. Сделать панцушот одной и той же девушки два раза нельзя — Инфо-чан просто не примет это. Панцушот. Неправильно..PNG|Панцушот сделан неправильно. Панцушот. Правильно..PNG|Панцушот сделан правильно. Панцушоты обычных девушек стоят одну единицу. Панцушоты задир, членов студенческого совета и медсестры стоят 5 единиц. Если другой ученик увидит Аяно, делающую панцушоты, её репутация упадет на 8 очков, если она была плохая, на 10 очков, если нейтральная и на 12 очков, если хорошая. Репутацию можно немного восстановить, извинившись. Если учительница или член студенческого совета застанет Ян-чан за этим занятием, её отправят к методистке. Если Сенпай заметит это, он начнёт относится к ней с отвращением, и игра закончится. center|245px Также, Аяно может украсть телефон соперницы, и сделать панцушот с его помощью, чтобы позже обвинить соперницу в этом. Панцушоты. Обвинение.png Панцушоты. Обвинение (2).png Панцушоты. Обвинение (3).png Панцушоты. Обвинение (4).png Панцушоты. Обвинение (5).png Жучки Существует альтернативный способ увеличения «баланса» — жучки. Каждый жучок увеличивает баланс на 5 единиц. 'Места для размещения жучков Жучок (1).png|Под принтером в учительской. Жучок (2).png|Под правой стороной стола директора. Жучок (3).png|Под столом химии в клубе науки. Жучок (4).png|Под столом в клубе фотографий возле места Фуреддо Джонзу. Жучок (5).png|На стене рядом с правонарушителями за коробками. Жучок (6).png|В душевой на раковине рядом с выходом. Жучок (7).png|На стене рядом с уличным кафетерием. Жучок (8).png|Под столом Мегами в комнате студенческого совета. Жучок (9).png|Под столом с ноутбуком Мегами в комнате совещаний. Жучок (10).png|На крыше, где Кокона и Саки ведут разговор. Реакция Инфо-чан на установку жучков.|thumb|center Факты * Если в Debug menu нажать Р, то в меню «услуги» будет 20 панцушотов. В более старых версиях, при нажатие кнопки P, в меню «услуги» было около 17 панцушотов. * Если в Debug menu нажать Q, все панцу будут зацензурены. Однако, Инфо-чан всё ещё будет принимать их. * YandereDev упоминал, что возможность Аяно сделать собственный панцушот уже запланированаWhy doesn’t Yandere-chan take pictures of her own panties for the panty shots?. * Сейчас Инфо-чан не принимает панцушоты одной и той же девушки дважды. В будущем, цены Инфо-чан будут более сбалансированы, либо Аяно сможет делать панцушоты одной ученицы несколько раз, если она будет носить разные панцуMultiple panty shots of a girl. * Если в финальной игре учительницы будут носить юбки, можно будет сделать и их панцушотWill we be able to take panty shots of faculty members?. * В режиме 1980 не будет панцушотов, потому что тогда не было смартфоновNo smartphones. * Сенпай никогда не покупал панцушоты у Инфо-чанHas Senpai ever bought a Pantieshot from Info-chan?. * Возможно, Мида не будет негативно реагировать на панцушотыHow will Mida react to panty shots?. * Игру можно будет пройти вообще не делая панцушотовYou can complete the game without taking any panty shots. Источники en:Panty Shots Категория:Геймплей